Preface
by Coccoon
Summary: Mereka menikah karena perjodohan. Tidak perlu romansa dalam masa-masa perkenalan kan? Jadi, bagaimana seharusnya malam pertama yang mereka lewati? Yah, ternyata pilihan orang tuanya tidak buruk juga. Prekuel dari Peculiar Mate. SasukeHinata. Oneshot. Mind to RnR?


"Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang kau diperbolehkan mencium mempelai istrimu." Pendeta Hidan berkata setelah menutup buku kecil di tangannya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum saat Sasuke dan Hinata menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Sasuke menghirup napas sejenak sebelum berbalik menyamping; menghadap Hinata yang kini juga berdiri menghadapnya. Sepasang manik Sasuke yang kontras dengan milik Hinata mengerjap pelan. Dalam hati pria itu merasa terhibur dengan ekspresi santai yang dibawa Hinata sejak upacara pernikahan mereka dimulai. Sasuke mengulum senyum kemudian menyibakkan tudung pengantin yang dikenakan Hinata di kepalanya.

Hinata tidak pernah berharap ia akan berdiri disini bersama dengan pria yang bahkan baru ditemuinya sebanyak tiga kali. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka jika kekuatan cintanya bersama Gaara tidak cukup kuat untuk mengubah takdir yang membuat pria bertato itu menjadi salah satu dari tamu undangan yang hadir di pernikahannya. Tapi, di sisi lain, Hinata cukup waras untuk tidak menentang keinginan ayah satu-satunya yang bersikeras menjodohkannya dengan salah satu anak relasi bisnisnya.

Pada akhirnya, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menerima dan berharap bahwa ayahnya tidak memilih orang yang salah untuknya.

Sepasang manik Sasuke menatap Hinata intens seiring dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Kedua tangannya yang besar menangkup kedua tangan Hinata yang berlapis sarung tangan putih yang terpasang hingga lengannya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke meloloskan senyum tipisnya saat wanita di hadapannya mendelik dan menahan napas.

"Rileks, Hinata."

Hinata menggeram tertahan saat sepasang manik hitam kelam lelaki itu menatapnya geli. Kepalan tangannya terbentuk seiring wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Efek dari rasa kesal dan malu yang menderanya.

"Lakukan dan kau akan menyesal, Uchiha."

Suara bisikan sarat ancaman itu sukses mengundang seringai lebar di wajah tampan Sasuke. Tidak mengacuhkan ancaman yang ditujukan padanya, pria itu dengan cepat mencium sudut bibir Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum senang meskipun di detik berikutnya, delikan tajam dari sepasang _amethyst_ Hinata harus ia terima. Sepertinya, kedua orang tuanya memilih wanita yang tepat untuk mengimbanginya.

"Senang menjadi suamimu, Nyonya Uchiha."

.

.

.

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Preface**_ **© Coccoon**

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

 _Romance._ _Teenager._

AU **,** _very extremely out of character, crack pair, (miss) typos_ **,** EYD berantakan, prekuel dari **Peculiar Mate,** alur secepat angin, dkk.

 _ **Don't like? Just go back!**_

.

.

.

Hinata masih terlihat mondar-mandir saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk berwarna kuning lembut di lehernya. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah mengiringi langkah panjangnya menuju lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar itu. "Kau belum melepas gaunmu?" tanya pria itu sambil memilih kaos yang akan dikenakannya untuk tidur. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Hinata sambil memakai kaos hitamnya.

Hinata menghela napas kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar di tepi ranjang besar yang mulai hari ini menjadi miliknya dan Sasuke. Helaian indigonya yang digelung tidak terlalu tinggi terlihat acak-acakan. Sementara gaun pengantin _scoop_ berwarna biru langit dengan potongan kerah putih yang menggantung di kedua bahu Hinata masih melekat dengan pas di tubuh semampainya.

Sasuke memilih mendekat saat Hinata tidak jua mengacuhkannya. Wanita yang sejak pagi tadi resmi menyandang marga Uchiha itu malah terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Ia terlihat berusaha menghubungi seseorang dan beberapa detik berikutnya, umpatan kasar meluncur mulus dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau sedang menghubungi siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata menjawab ketus sambil mengirim pesan singkat pada kekasihnya, Gaara, yang tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal Hinata berharap pria itu bisa membawanya kabur sekarang juga. Ia gelisah setengah mati saat ini. Terlebih, sejak ia tidak melihat sosok Gaara di acara resepsi pernikahannya tadi.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Aku sudah mengisi baknya dengan air hangat lagi. Lebih baik kau cepat memakainya sebelum airnya dingin." ujarnya sambil melenggang santai menuju pintu.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam diam sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Wanita itu kemudian melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain ranjang yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Ia berniat mengikuti saran Sasuke saat pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang ternyata masih berdiri membelakanginya di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menghela napas. "Ada yang mengunci kamar ini dari luar."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Itachi berniat untuk beristirahat di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua saat dilihatnya Mikoto baru saja menuruni anak tangga terakhir sembari bersenandung pelan. Sambil melonggarkan dasi hitamnya, lelaki itu menatap sang Ibu heran. "Sepertinya Ibu terlihat senang sekali," komentarnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya.

Sepasang manik Mikoto terlihat berbinar-binar saat menangkap keberadaan sang putra sulung. "Ah, Itachi- _kun_! Baru pulang?"

Itachi mengangguk pelan setelah berhasil melepaskan ikatan dasi di kerah kemejanya. "Ada apa?" tanya pria itu dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Sepertinya sedang senang sekali." Ujarnya, mengulangi.

Dengan semangat, Mikoto mengangkat sebuah gantungan kunci beserta beberapa kunci dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda dan menunjukkannya pada Itachi. "Ibu hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya Ibu lakukan, Itachi- _kun_." jawabnya dengan seringai jahil yang menyentuh hingga kedua matanya.

Itachi terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya terperangah saat mengerti maksud kalimat sang Ibu. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya terlihat ragu. Kedua alis pria itu menukik tajam saat menatap balik Mikoto.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa!" jawab Mikoto cepat. "Ah, rasanya Ibu jadi tidak sabar mendengar hasil pertarungan mereka malam ini." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Itachi menghela napas sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum. "Terserah Ibu lah."

.

.

.

"Cepat!"

Sasuke berbisik keras sambil melirik kanan-kirinya dengan waspada. Kedua tangan pria itu terentang ke atas seolah bersiap menyambut Hinata yang masih berusaha melawan rasa takutnya di atas sana.

"Sial! Kau bisa diam sebentar tidak?! Aku juga sedang berusaha, bodoh!" geram Hinata sambil berusaha menurunkan tubuhnya yang menggantung di tali sedikit demi sedikit. Sesekali, manik uniknya menatap takut-takut ke arah bawah. Meskipun di bawah sana Sasuke sudah menunggu dan siap menyambutnya jika ia jatuh, tetap saja wanita itu merasa takut.

"Lompat!" perintah Sasuke saat posisi kaki Hinata tidak lebih dari satu meter di atas tanah. Saat Hinata benar-benar melompat, pria itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu agar dapat mendarat dengan selamat. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih terlihat santai ─seolah terbiasa dengan kegiatan melarikan diri seperti ini, Hinata justru sibuk mengatur napasnya yang seolah habis lari marathon.

"Ayo," ujar Sasuke sambil mendorong pelan Hinata untuk berjalan duluan di depannya. Mengabaikan delikan tajam dari Hinata yang belum benar-benar selesai mengatur napasnya.

Meski halaman samping Uchiha tampak sepi malam itu, Sasuke tidak menurunkan sedikitpun kewaspadaannya. Sesekali, pria itu melirik teras samping kediaman Uchiha yang baru saja mereka lewati. Berjaga-jaga dari kakaknya, Itachi, yang seringkali menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk santai di sana.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega saat ia dan Sasuke berhasil menembus pagar tinggi kediaman Uchiha. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Sasuke yang sibuk menutup celah pagar yang tadi mereka lewati untuk kabur. "Kau sepertinya sudah terbiasa melakukan ini." komentarnya dengan nada heran juga takjub.

Sasuke bangkit setelah mendorong tiga bak tempat sampah berbeda warna untuk menutupi celah yang ada. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang sedikit kotor. "Aku sudah melakukan ini sejak SMP. Celah disini kubuat saat kelas tiga SMP dibantu beberapa temanku," ujarnya santai kemudian tertawa pelan saat bayangan kenakalan di bangku SMP-nya bermain bagai film pendek di kepalanya. "Rasanya menyenangkan sekali saat itu,"

Hinata tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menyadari keadaan mereka saat ini. "Lalu, setelah ini apa rencanamu? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh saat bilang kita akan berjalan kaki kan, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya kemudian mendongak ke arah Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kugendong di punggungku?" tawarnya dengan kilat mata jahil. Sejenak menikmati perubahan ekspresi yang hadir di wajah Hinata. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa sangat terhibur karenanya.

Hinata mendengus kesal. "Kau senang sekali membuat _mood_ ku hancur."

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Mengabaikan protesan Hinata, ditariknya wanita itu menuju pintu gerbang kompleks perumahan _elite_ Uchiha dimana sebuah mobil sudah menunggu mereka di sana.

.

.

.

Malam pertama yang seharusnya dihabiskan di dalam kamar seperti yang dilakukan oleh pasangan pengantin baru pada umumnya tampaknya tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke dan Hinata. Setelah berhasil kabur jauh dari kompleks perumahan _elite_ Uchiha, Hinata masih tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari sosok Gaara. Setumpuk prasangka buruk yang menghantui kepalanya hampir seharian ini pada akhirnya membuat Hinata menyerah dan meminta Sasuke untuk membantunya mencari Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan permintaan Hinata karena merasa tidak punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan.

Waktu sudah nyaris menginjak jam sebelas malam saat Hinata keluar dengan tampang lesu dari sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah dimana Gaara, kekasih Hinata, tinggal selama ini. Sebelum apartemen ini, mereka sudah mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang diperkirakan Hinata sering dikunjungi Gaara untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke dengan setia mengawasi gerak-gerik Hinata hingga wanita itu kembali dengan wajah tertekuk. "Tidak ada juga?" tanyanya dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi.

Hinata menggeleng pelan kemudian mendesah kecewa. "Dasar Gaara bodoh!" umpatnya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di jok sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas kemudian memutar kunci mobil dan menstarternya. "Setelah ini kemana?" tanyanya pada Hinata sambil menginjak rem dan mengganti persneling.

"Entahlah."

Kerutan samar di kening Sasuke terlihat saat mendengar jawaban tidak jelas dari Hinata. "Sudah mau menyerah?" tanyanya sambil memandang Hinata dan jalan raya di depannya yang mulai lengang secara bergantian.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Air muka wanita itu terlihat keruh sembari terus menatap layar ponselnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas dasbor dengan pasrah. "Aku lelah." gumamnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih rencana malam pertama mereka setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau malah membawaku kesini?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata lewat ekor matanya kemudian tersenyum singkat. "Memangnya kau berharap aku akan membawamu kemana?"

"Kupikir kau punya ide yang lebih bagus daripada ini."

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, Nona. Aku justru sedang membantumu untuk mengalihkan pikiranmu dari pria brengsek itu."

Sepasang manik Hinata memicing tajam. "Siapa yang kau sebut brengsek, hah?"

"Pria yang membuat kekasihnya cemas hampir seharian, apalagi namanya kalau bukan brengsek?" tanya pria itu balik dengan seringaian mengejek.

Hinata menggeram kesal. Kesepuluh jemarinya mengepal di samping kedua kakinya yang terbalut _jeans_ hitam ketat. Meski sebagian dari dirinya mengakui kebenaran dari kalimat Sasuke, tapi tetap saja Gaara adalah kekasihnya. Sejujurnya, wanita itu berusaha keras untuk tidak berpikiran buruk tentang kekasihnya saat ini.

"Bisa saja─"

"Jangan terlalu naif," potong Sasuke cepat kemudian mendengus geli. "Semua laki-laki di dunia ini sama. Tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang suka jika miliknya direbut. Kau tentu bisa bayangkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini."

Hinata menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi kurasa untuk kasusmu, kekasihmu itu seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Karena aku bukan tipikal lelaki yang suka merebut milik orang lain." ujar Sasuke santai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata melirik Sasuke sesaat sebelum akhirnya mendengus geli. "Senyumanmu terlalu lebar, _baka_."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Tapi, kau terlihat tidak keren sama sekali," jawab wanita itu cepat. "Berbeda sekali dengan─"

"Kekasihmu?" potong Sasuke tidak kalah cepatnya. "Sudahlah, tidak seharusnya membahas kekasihmu di malam pertama kita."

Hinata mendecih mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Inginnya wanita itu kembali bicara, tapi ia tahu perdebatan mereka tidak akan selesai dengan cepat. Lagipula, kalimat 'malam pertama kita' yang diucapkan Sasuke membuat Hinata merasa geli sendiri.

Membiarkan Sasuke berjalan di depannya, Hinata mulai mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Suasana pertokoan di Susukino masih terasa hidup meski malam telah larut. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Entah hanya sendiri, ataupun beramai-ramai. Wanita itu menaikkan ritsleting jaketnya saat angin malam menusuk tengkuknya yang telanjang. Helaian indigo panjangnya yang diikat satu tinggi bergoyang pelan seiring langkah kakinya yang terbalut _boots_ berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Hinata menghela napas panjang. Bahkan di tempat seramai ini, ia masih saja teringat pada Gaara.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang lelaki menabrak Hinata. Sebenarnya hanya bahu mereka yang bertubrukan, tapi lelaki itu dengan gampangnya terhuyung dan jatuh di depannya. Lelaki asing itu tampak seperti pegawai kantoran dengan setelan kemerja putih bergaris dan celana kain hitam, serta jas dan tas yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisinya. Hinata lekas menunduk saat lelaki itu tampak mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"A─anda tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki itu menengadah sejenak. Di tengah beragam cahaya dari banyaknya lampu neon yang menyinari wilayah Susukino di malam hari, Hinata dapat melihat semburat kemerahan di wajah lelaki asing itu.

"Tuan?" panggil Hinata dengan kening berkerut dalam saat lelaki itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Dan Hinata terpaksa menutup hidungnya saat bau menyengat sake menguar dari mulut pria di hadapannya.

Tangan besar laki-laki itu kemudian terangkat, berniat menggapai Hinata. "Ayo temani pama─"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

Hinata mendongak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba meneriakinya dan menariknya menjauh dari lelaki asing itu. Hinata yang sama sekali tidak siap akhirnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti dan berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahnya sendiri dengan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan─" Hinata meringis saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat. "Lepaskan aku! Kau membuat tanganku sakit, brengsek!"

Hinata menarik tangannya cepat saat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Wanita itu mendelik tajam pada Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya. "Kau─" Hinata berniat kembali protes saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentil dahinya. Wanita itu kembali meringis kesakitan. Tatapan tajamnya semakin menjadi saat si pelaku malah terlihat berdiri santai di hadapannya sambil bersidekap.

"Kau ini memang bodoh atau hanya berpura-pura bodoh?"

"Apa!? Bodoh!?" beo Hinata dengan amarah yang memuncak. "Ini salahmu karena meninggalkanku, sialan!"

"Setelah begini, kau baru menyalahkanku." Sasuke menghela napas. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, wanita itulah yang berusaha untuk menciptakan jarak dengannya.

Hinata membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Meski dalam hati membenarkan kalimat Sasuke, wanita itu terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Namun, saat uluran tangan lelaki itu kembali terulur padanya, Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyambutnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat makan!" ujar Sasuke setelah sebelumnya berdoa. Pria itu dengan antusias mengambil sendok yang di sediakan di sebelah mangkuknya dan mulai mencicipi kuah ramen yang baru saja di antarkan oleh pelayan semenit yang lalu. "Panas...," desisnya kemudian.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang duduk di seberang Sasuke menekuk wajahnya karena kesal. Mereka baru saja tiba di satu kedai ramen yang ada di salah satu gang di daerah Susukino sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran pria yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Mengajak seorang wanita makan ramen nyaris tengah malam? Itu adalah ajakan terburuk yang pernah diterima Hinata seumur hidupnya. Mungkin rumor yang mengatakan bahwa keturunan Uchiha itu jenius hanyalah _hoax_ belaka.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, Sasuke yang baru menyadari kediaman Hinata, lantas mendongak dan menatap wanita itu heran. "Ada apa?" Pria itu semakin bingung saat Hinata hanya diam menatapnya. "Kau tidak suka? Atau mau memesan makanan lain?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke membuat Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Kau lupa ini jam berapa, Uchiha?" tanya wanita itu sedikit gemas.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sejenak sebelum melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang kebetulan digantung tinggi di dinding yang berada kurang lebih enam meter di belakang Hinata. "Hampir jam 12 malam?" jawabnya terdengar ragu.

"Harusnya kau tahu jika aku tidak mungkin makanan berlemak seperti ini di tengah malam!" kata wanita itu dengan suara yang sedikit pelan namun tajam. Sepasang manik uniknya menatap Sasuke galak. "Kau ingin membuatku gemuk seperti temanmu yang waktu itu?"

Sasuke refleks menahan tawanya yang siap meledak. "Jadi karena itu?" tanyanya geli sambil menatap Hinata yang masih menatapnya dengan galak. "Ayolah, semangkuk ramen tidak akan membuatmu gemuk dalam semalam. Kau perlu memberikan sedikit kelonggaran pada dirimu, Hinata."

"Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak lemak─"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," potong Sasuke cepat. "Ada banyak lemak jenuh di sana. Kau lupa bicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah terangkat serta senyum mengejek.

Hinata mendecih pelan. "Kau jelas tahu, tapi masih saja memaksaku."

"Sekali ini saja tidak masalah kan? Lagipula, seingatku, kau hanya minum sejak pesta dimulai. Apa kau tidak lapar sama sekali?"

Hinata baru saja membuka mulut saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Suara memalukan yang keluar dari perutnya yang keroncongan. Wajah wanita itu memerah seketika. Terlebih, saat Sasuke menertawainya dengan terang-terangan hingga membuat perhatian beberapa pengunjung kedai yang ada di dekat mereka menjadi teralih pada keduanya.

"Berhenti tertawa, bodoh!" bisik Hinata ketus. Ia kemudian meminum sedikit air putih sebelum mengambil sendok dan mulai mencicipi kuah ramennya yang masih hangat. "Selamat makan," Satu suapan terlewat, Hinata kembali mendelik pada Sasuke saat pria itu belum juga menghentikan tawanya. "Berhenti menertawakanku atau kau akan menyesal, Uchiha."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Kau selalu mengancamku, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar melakukannya," ujarnya dengan suara meremehkan. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku─aku akan membuatmu menderita."

"Oh ya?"

Hinata menggeram tertahan saat melihat respon santai dari Sasuke. "Aku akan membuatmu tidak betah berada di dekatku."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku suka?" tanya pria itu balik dengan kilat mata jahil.

"A─apa! Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku suka?" bantah Hinata keras.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa menerima perjodohan ini?" tanyanya kembali di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Aku tidak cukup gila untuk membiarkan ayahku menangis karena melihatku kawin lari dengan Gaara," Jawab Hinata dengan ekspresi putus asa yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Sepasang maniknya menyipit tajam saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah menahan senyumnya. "Menurutmu itu lucu?"

"Ah, maaf, maaf," ucap pria itu tak enak setelah terlebih dahulu meneguk air putih miliknya. "Aku hanya prihatin dan tidak menyangka kisah percintaanmu akan berakhir setragis itu."

Hinata mendecih. "Aku juga tidak berharap belas kasihmu," ujarnya sambil meletakkannya sumpit yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Perutnya sudah terasa kenyang meski ramennya masih tersisa separuh. Wanita itu kemudian meraih gelasnya dan meminum isinya hingga nyaris habis. "Lagipula, siapa bilang kami sudah berakhir?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum menyeringai. Menyadari jika inilah yang ia harapkan. "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku suka semangatmu."

Sekian detik tenggelam dalam keterpanaan, Hinata akhirnya balas tersenyum. Yah, ternyata pilihan Ayahnya tidak buruk juga.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

 _Ting Tong._

Fugaku mendongak sekilas dari koran yang dibacanya saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Lelaki paruh baya yang biasanya terlihat tegas itu meminum kopinya sejenak setelah melipat asal koran yang baru dibacanya dan berniat untuk melihat sosok tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya sepagi ini.

"Lho, mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya setelah turun dari lantai dua. Wanita itu terlihat sendirian padahal sebelumnya berkata akan membangunkan kedua putra dan menantu baru mereka.

"Sepertinya ada tamu,"

"Sepagi ini?" tanya wanita itu heran yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh sang suami.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Fugaku pada akhirnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Belum bangun?" tanyanya lagi saat Mikoto tidak menjawab.

"Itachi bilang akan turun sebentar lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata ... entahlah, tidak ada jawaban saat aku mengetuk pintu, mungkin mereka kelelahan," jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada suaminya. Di depannya, Fugaku terlihat sedang menahan senyumnya. "Baiklah, biar aku yang ke depan. Kau duduklah lagi, sayang." tambahnya sambil menggiring sang suami kembali ke meja makan.

Setelah memastikan Fugaku kembali ke tempat asalnya, Mikoto berjalan menuju pintu depan sambil menebak-nebak siapa tamu yang berkunjung ke kediamannya sepagi ini. Saat pintu sudah ia buka cukup lebar, sepasang alis wanita itu langsung terangkat tinggi.

"Ah, Ibu─ _tadaima_ ,"

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian langsung melangkah melewati Mikoto dengan Hinata yang tertidur di punggungnya. Sepasang manik hitam wanita itu menatap dua sosok itu dalam kebingungan. Terus begitu hingga sosok mereka menghilang menuju lantai dua, barulah wanita itu terkejut.

"Sa─Sasuke- _kun_!?"

.

.

 _ **Fin**_.

.

.

 **Pojokan Author.**

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena belum bisa membalas semua _review_ di _fic_ **Peculiar** **Mate** dan baru bisa mem _publish_ prekuelnya hari ini. Saya tidak tahu apakah masih layak dibaca atau tidak, tapi setidaknya saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Semoga kalian tetap suka.

Dan, saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah bersedia membaca apalagi memberikan tanggapan di **Peculiar** **Mate**. Semuanya sangat berarti untuk saya dalam membangun semangat saya untuk terus menulis. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak/bungkuk.

 _Setting fic_ ini saya ambil saat mereka baru saja menikah dan masih tinggal di Hokkaido bersama keluarga Sasuke. Dari sekian banyak ide yang saya dapat, saya memutuskan untuk mengolah yang ini sebagai prekuelnya. Dan, perkembangan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata yang saya buat di sini, jujur saja membuat saya terkadang gatal untuk membuat yang versi MC-nya. Yah, sekali lagi, itu hanya keinginan saya saja/tolongabaikan.

Baiklah, jika ada koreksi atau beberapa patah kata yang ingin disampaikan pada saya, silakan salurkan melalui kotak _review_ yang tersedia. Akhir kata, _thanks for reading_.

 **Coccoon**.


End file.
